


The fairy tale with the shadows

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, F/M, Heartbreak, Lies, Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Dienstmädchen eine Romanze mit dem dunklen Prinzen Asgard, Loki, anfragen würde. Doch Lügen ihre Liebe auf die Probe stellen? Findet es heraus!Deutsche Version!





	The fairy tale with the shadows

"Guten Morgen", sagte ich als ich mich zu Loki umdrehte, die Lacken zum mich gewickelt. Er stützte sich auf seinem Unterarm ab, an seinem schwarzes Haar konnte man erkennen, dass er erst aufgewacht war. Sein Oberkörper war frei, auf seiner Brust konnte man ein paar dunkle Haare sehen, sein Unterkörper wurde durch die Lacken bedeckt, auf sein Gesicht strahlte etwas Sonne, die durch die Vorhänge drang. Das Bild von ihm, war wie ein Gemälde, das man Stunden ansehen hätte können. Es war ein perfekter Morgen, so wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Ich ließ meine Hand verträumt über seine Brust schweifen, Loki beugte sich vor und küsste mich sanft.  
"Morgen", sagte er, seine Hand strich eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht und ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Es war kaum zu glauben, es war erst zehn Tage her seit ich ihn traf. Es schien wie ein Märchen, ein Dienstmädchen verliebt sich in den Prinzen von Asgard und der Prinz erwidert ihre Gefühle. Hätte mir jemand vor einer Woche gesagt, dass das passieren würde, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht. Doch hier war ich, nie hätte ich damit gerechnet. Loki küsst mich erneut, dieses Mal mit mehr Leidenschaft, er drücke mich auf mein Rücken und legte sich sanft über mich. Loki zog die Lacken von meinem Körper und ließ mich nackt zurück. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln und trennten sie sanft, damit er sich dazwischen legen konnte. Er brach den Kuss ab und küsste mein Hals, sanft biss er mich an die Stelle zwischen meines Hals und meines Schlüsselbeins, er leckte und saugt die Stelle.  
"Meins", sagte er und ließ mich lächeln. Seine linke Hand wanderte zu meiner Muschi und streichelte sie. Sein Mund wanderte zu meinem linken Nippel und saugt ihn, während seine rechte Hand, die nicht mit meiner Muschi beschäftigt war zu meiner rechten Brust wanderten und sie knetete.  
"Ahh...Gott Loki...Mhm", Stöhnte ich, als er zwei Finger in meinem Eingang stieß und mir seinen Daumen meinen Kitzler rieb.  
"Ja, Liebling, stöhn mein Namen", sagte er, als er sich in meinem Nippel löste und dem rechten Nippel die selbe Aufmerksamkeit gab. Eine meiner Hände verfingen sich in seinen Schwarzen Haaren, während die andere Hand seine Schulter kratzte. Er pumpte seine Finger schnell in und aus meiner Muschi.  
"...Loki...ich brauche dich...", sagte ich stöhnend und zog seinen Kopf hoch, von meiner Brust. Er atmete schwer, mein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schwanz, er war steinhart und von Adern überzogen.  
Loki grinst bösartig und sagt: "Du hast mich doch schon, ich denke du musst genauer werden", er rieb meinen Kitzler schneller.  
"Mhm...Ich brauche dich...tief in mir", sagte ich und wölbte meinen Rücken. Im küsste meinen Hals, während er weiter seine Finger rein und raus pumpte.  
"Welchen Teil von mir genau?", fragte er, "Meine Finger, meine Zunge oder willst du meinen Schwanz?"  
"D-Deinen S-Schwanz", stotterte ich und errötete.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du errötest", sagte er und stich über meine Wange bevor er sich bückt, um mich zu küssen. Er zieht seine Finger aus meiner Muschi, seine Hand glitzerte von meiner Nässe. Er löst sich von mir und leckte seine Finger ab.  
"Mhm...du schmeckst lecker", sagte er und hört auf. Er musste mich erneut und ich konnte mich auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Er richtete seinen Schwanz auf meinen Eingang und begann sich in mich hinein zu drücken. Als er ganz in mir war, keuchten wir beide und lernen wer. Loki gab mir ein Moment um mich anzupassen. Nach ein paar Momenten stieß ich meine Hüften nach oben, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Langsam begann er sich aus mir beinah ganz hinaus zu ziehen und wieder hinein zu drücken. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und legte unsere verbundenen Hände an die Seiten neben meinem Kopf. Er legt seine Stirn an meine, sein Haar kitzelt leicht an meine Wangen. Er zog seinen Schwanz wieder aus mir heraus und drückte sich wieder zurück in mich. Er drückt sich leicht von meinem Körpern und sah hinunter, auf den Teil der unsere Körper verband, ich tat dasselbe und sah wie sein Schwanz in meine Muschi drückte. Er sah wieder zu mir auf und drücke seine Lippen gegen meine, seine Zunge drücke an meine Lippen, ich öffnete sie und ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund hinein. Loki und ich stöhnten im Einklang, leicht gedämpft von unserem Kuss, er legte seine Lippen von meinen und küsste meinen Hals. Das einzige was zu hören war, war lustvolles stöhnen und die süßen Worte von Loki, die er mit ins Ohr flüsterte. Ich merkte wie ich mich um Loki’s Schwanz festzog und wusste das ich gleich kommen würde. Loki spannte sich an und ich konnte erkennen, dass er auch gleich Kindern würde.  
"Loki...Mhm...ich werde gleich kommen", Stöhnte ich und warf meinen Kopf zurück. Loki drehte uns um, sodass er auf dem Rücken war und ich oben. Loki setzte sich auf und wickelte seine Arme um mich herum, ich wickelte meine Arme um seinen Hals, er hob mich leicht an und stieß zurück in mich hinein.  
"Komm mit mir, meine Liebe", sagte er. Er küsste mein Schlüsselbein, bevor er mich sanft dort biss. Das brach mich zum kommen und ich zog meine Wände um seinen Schwanz.  
"Ahh...", Stöhnte Loki und schoss seine heißen Samen tief in mich hinein. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine Brust. Als wir wieder zu Atem gekommen sind wollte ich mich von ihm lösen, doch er hielt mich fest.  
"Ich liebe dich, Y/N", sagte er und sah mir in die Augen, seine Daumen strich über meine Wange.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Loki", sagte ich und lächelte, Loki gab mein lächeln wieder.  
"Du weißt noch wie glücklich mich das macht", sagte er.  
"Ich kann es nur vorstellen", sagte ich und kicherte.  
"Was hältst du von einem Bad? Und später nachdem wir unsere Pflichten gegenüber Asgard erfüllt haben, treffen wir uns in unserem geheimen Garten?", fragte er mich. Der Garten lag etwas entfernt von dem Palast, die Asgardianer kamen dort nie hin, kaum einer kannte den Platz, außer mir und Loki.  
"Ich würde gerne", sagte ich, "Aber nur wenn du mich fangen kannst bevor ich im Badezimmer bin"  
Ich stieg so schnell ich konnte aus dem Bett und rannte durch die Kammer, ich ergriff gerade den Türknauf, als zwei starke Arme sich um mich wickelte und zurück zogen.  
"Ich denke ich habe gewonnen, obwohl ich sagen muss, es war ziemlich unfair von dir und weißt du was mit unfairen Mädchen passiert?", fragte er, ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Sie werden gekitzelt"  
"Nein, bitte meine Prinz, bitte alles, nur nicht das", flehte ich ihn gespielt an und kicherte.  
"Oh, wenn das so ist, werde ich ein guter Prinz sein, ich bin sicher mit fällt eine andere Bestrafung für dich ein", sagte er und drücke seine aufgerichtet Erektion an meinem Arsch.

Es war etwas später am Tag, in einer Stunde war ich mit meiner Arbeit für den Tag fertig und konnte mich in meinem Zimmer noch etwas herrichten.  
"Was ist los? Du grinst seit heute morgen von dem einen Ohr zum anderen", sagte meine beste Freundin zu mir. Ich hielt einen Wäschekorb mit dreckiger Wäsche in der Hand.  
"Es ist nichts", sagte ich und errötete leicht.  
"Oh, du errötest, was bedeutet das es etwas geben muss, oder besser gesagt jemanden", sagte B/F/N.  
"Okay es gibt jemanden, aber es ist noch frisch", sagte ich.  
"WAS?! Ich will Details, kenn ich ihn?", frage sie mich aufgeregt.  
"Ich bin sicher du kennst ihn", sagte ich.  
"Wie heißt er?", fragte sie.  
"Es ist Lo-...", ich brach ab, als ich zwei männliche Stimmen hörte, die näher kamen, es den die Stimme von Loki und Thor.  
"Also hast du die Wette gewonnen, ich kann kein glauben, dass du es geschafft hast", sagte Thor und ich fragte mich über welche Wette sie sprachen.  
"Es war wirklich nicht schwer, sie hat sich praktisch auf mich geworfen", kam nun Loki’s Stimme, mein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, doch nicht zum Guten.  
"Ja, aber dennoch, dass du es geschafft hast, das sie sich in dich verliebt, du hast dir den Titel Silberzunge wirklich verdient, wie war noch einmal ihr Name? Bruder?", sagte er, bis zum letzten Moment hoffte ich, dass sich mein Verdacht nicht bestätigte.  
“Y/N“, sagte Loki, mein Herz brach als wäre es Glas in eine Millionen Stücke, Tränen liefen mir aus meinen Augen über meine Wangen.  
“Sie scheint nett zu sein“, sagte Thor, die Stimmen kamen immer näher.  
“Ja, ist sie…“, sagte er, seine Stimme brach ab, doch darauf achtete ich nicht mehr.  
“Aber sie ist wohl nicht sonderlich klug“, sagte Thor, “Sonst hättest du sie nicht so reinlegen können, sie muss ziemlich naiv sein“  
“Wenigstens ist sie gut im Bett“, sagte Loki mit einem abwertenden Ton.  
“Etwas Gutes musste die Wette ja haben“, sagte Thor und klopfte auf Loki’s Schulter, in dem Moment bogen sie um die Ecke und stießen auf uns. Loki stand verwirrt da, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dort stand. Ich ließ den Korb fallen, die Wäsche fiel hinaus, B/F/N fand schließlich den Zusammenhang, kam auf mich zu und wollte mich umarmte, doch ich signalisiert, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und ging näher zu Loki.  
“An dich heran geschmissen? Nur gut im Bett?“, sagte ich, mein Herz fühlte sich an als wäre es herausgerissen worden und darauf getreten wurde.  
“Schatz, es ist nicht so wie du den-“, ich unterbrechen ihn als meine flache Hand seine Wange traf und eine rote Markierung hinterließ.  
“Nenn mich nie wieder Schatz, wag es nicht mich je wieder anzufassen, ich will dich nie wieder sehen“, sagte ich. Ich drehte mich um und bückte mich, um meinen Korb aufzuheben. Ich ging an Loki vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Hand hielt mich jedoch sanft am Oberarm fest.  
“Bitte lass uns reden“, sagte er, Tränen waren in seinen Augen und seine Stimme brach ab.  
“Ich will nie wieder mit dir reden“, sagte ich und riss meinen Arm von ihm weg. Ich ging den Flur entlang so schnell ich konnte, doch trotzdem hörte ich seine schweren Schritte hinter mir her laufen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.  
“Du magst ein Prinz sein, aber das gibt dir immer noch nicht das Recht hinter mir her zu laufen“, sagte ich und sah von ihm weg.  
“Bitte gib mir nur eine Minute, um es dir zu erklären“, flehte er mich an, doch ich konnte nicht nachgeben.  
“Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht“, sagte ich knapp und versuchte kalt zu klingen. Loki nahm meine Hand in seine und ging auf die Knie.  
“Sag mir wie ich es mir wieder verdienen kann, was ich tun muss damit du mir vertrauen kannst“, sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.  
“Du kannst nichts mehr tun, dass einzige was ich möchte ist, dass du mich nie wieder anfasst oder mit mir redest“, sagte ich meine Stimme brach ab, ich zog meine Hand aus seiner, “Ich beende das was auch immer wir hatten. Es ist vorbei.“  
Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und mit einem letzten Blick auf Loki, erkannte ich das auch ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Ich wandte mein Augen von ihm ab und drehte mich um und ließ Loki in dem Flur zurück. Ich lief in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und glitt an der Wand auf den Boden. Die Tür öffnete sich und B/F/N trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür, sie setzte sich neben mich und umarmte mich.  
“Es tut mir so leid, Y/N“, sagte sie. 

Bei Loki  
Wieso musste er diese blöde Wette machen und wieso musste er es Thor erzählen. Wütend auf sich selbst ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und schleuderte seinen Schreibtisch durch sein Zimmer, er trat gegen sein Bett. Thor kam herein gestürmt und versuchte Loki fest zu halten, damit er nicht noch mehr zerstörte, doch statt es besser zu machen, fing Loki an Thor zu schlagen.  
“Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Loki“, fragte Thor und strich über seine blutende Lippe.  
“Es ist alles meine Schuld!“, sagte er, diesmal etwas weniger wütend, sondern eher niedergeschlagen. Loki glitt an der Wand auf dem Boden, Thor setzte sich neben ihm.  
“Du hast dich in die verliebt, oder?“, sagte Thor, ausnahmsweise hatte er mal recht, entschied Loki.  
“Unsterblich“, sagte Loki.  
“Ich verspreche dir Bruder, ich werde dir helfen Lady Y/N zurück zubekommen“, sagte Thor 

Es war eine Woche vergangen seit ich das letzte mal Loki gesehen habe, für die Außenwelt sah ich aus wie immer, obwohl ich mich fühlte als wäre ich in zwei Hälften geteilt wurden, eine die immer noch verletzt war und Loki nie wiedersehen wollte und eine, die ihn einfach nur wiedersehen wollte und in seinen Armen liegen wollte. Ich zog den Bezug des Kopfkissens ab und ließ ihn in den Korb fallen. Loki wurde ein neues Zimmermädchen zugewiesen und sie wurde in den Flügel, der an weitesten von ihm entfernt, zugewiesen, sodass sie ihn seitdem nicht einmal gesehen hat. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und B/F/N stürmte atemlos in da rüber, sofort ging ich zu ihr.  
“Was ist los?“, fragte ich aufgeregt.  
“Du musst sofort mitkommen, es geht um Prinz Loki“, sagte sie.  
“Loki? Ähm.. Ich meine Prinz Loki, w-was ist mit ihm?“, fragte ich nervös  
“Keine Zeit für Fragen, es geht ihm nicht gut, du musst sofort mitkommen“, sagte sie und begann mich aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.  
“Ähm, okay“, sagte ich und ging mit ihr aus dem Palast zu dem Pferdestall. Ich sah die Pferde erstaunt an, sie waren bereits gesattelt und bereit.  
“Na los, steig auf“, drängte sie mich. Ich stieg auf und wir ritten los, nach einer Weile erkannte ich wohin wir geritten sind.  
“Wieso reiten wir zu dem geheimen Garten?“, fragte ich und doch B/F/N lächelte mich nur wissend an. Als wir den Garten immer näher kamen, war der Waldweg mit Lichtern geschmückt. Am Ende des Weges stand Thor und half uns vom Pferd.  
“Prinz Thor, was tust du hier?“, fragte ich verwirrt.  
“Ich helfe“, sagte er nur knapp und lächelte. Er ging mit uns das letzte Stück des Weges bis zu dem Pavillon. Der Pavillon war mit Blumen aller Art geschmückt und aller Art von Lichtern. Loki stand in mitten des Pavillons in seiner asgardianischen Rüstung und seinem goldenem Hörnerhelm.  
“Wieso bin ich hier, B/F/N? Loki scheint es gar nicht so schlecht zu gehen“, fragte ich  
“Du bist hier um dem Mann, den du liebst, eine zweite Chance zu gewähren, denn auch ein Prinz mehr Fehler“, erkläre sie und wandte sich zu Thor, “Komm wir lassen sie allein“  
Ich ging in den Pavillon zu Loki, als B/F/N und Thor gegangen waren.  
“Ich weiß, du sagtest du willst mich nicht wiedersehen und wäre ich ein guter Mann, hätte ich deine Entscheidung respektiert, doch ich bin kein guter Mann“, sagt er, “und ich weiß du verdienst etwas besseres als mich, doch wie gesagt, ich bin kein guter Mann“  
“Du bist ein guter Mann, doch auch ein Vollidiot“, sagte ich, ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst.  
“Ehehe“, lachte er, “Das stimmt und ich weiß, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe, doch wenn du mir die Chance gibst…“, er näherte sich mit und nahm meine Hände in seine, “Wenn du mir deine Hand zu Ehe gibst, dann verspreche ich, jeden Tag meines Leben damit zu verbringen die würdig zu werden, jeden Tag dein Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen“  
“Du willst das ich deine Frau werde?“, fragte ich, mein Herz schlug heftig gegen meine Brust, doch dieses Mal zum Guten.  
“Wenn du willst“, sagte er, “Du machst mich vollkommen“  
“Ja, ich will deine Frau werden, aber was ist mit dem Allfather?“, fragte ich, Loki lächelte und zog mich näher zu ihm.  
“Ich habe bereits mit Odin gesprochen, er hat eingewilligt“, sagte er und küsste mich, “Ich liebe dich. Y/N“  
“Ich liebe dich auch, Loki“, sagte ich und wir küssten uns, ein goldener Schimmer umgab mich und verwandelte mein Dienstmädchen Kleid in ein grün goldenes Kleid, das direkt aus einem Märchen stammen könnte. Wie ich am Anfang gesagt habe: Ein Dienstmädchen verliebt sich in einen Prinzen und er erwidert ihre Gefühle. Ich habe nie gesagt, das ein Märchen keine Schattenseiten haben darf.


End file.
